Changing Seasons
by Sisfskatr
Summary: The summer of her senior year Kagome moves out of the US back to Japan.When her mother gets her a job Sesshomaru ends up being her boss, and in all her classes.They get closer but something breaks them apart. 5 years later they reunite and sparks fly.SxK
1. Here We Go Again

DISCLAIMER: I **do not **Inuyasha, or Paramore and the song _Here we go again_, no matter how much I want to.

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back,  
These words and hold our breath  
Forget the things we swore we meant_

Tears fell as she hugged her best friend goodbye. The day had finally come and it was time for Kagome to go back to Japan. Sure she was excited to be back in her native lands, but she had made so many friends in America so it was hard for her to leave. "I'm going to text you everyday! We'll never stop talking, 'kay?" She said as they parted.

"Of course we won't! That should be illegal. But hey! Just remember that I'm coming to visit during spring break! Don't forget me." Sango replied

"How could I forget you?"

"Kagome!! It's time to go! We're going to miss the plane!" her mother called out to her.

"Alright, I'm coming!" she turned around and started walking, "Bye Sango!"

"Bye!!!"

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not._

Kagome's POV

It's been almost a month since I moved back to Japan, I miss everyone so much. I hardly go out anymore. Everything has changed here, the people are all so different to me. I can't find anyone I actually want to hang out with, but mom thinks that will change once I start my new job at Tashio Unlimited. I was skeptical about the job when she told me about it, since the company is huge but she said that office where I'll be working is smaller so it won't be as busy.

I can't help but hope that I make a friend at work. Even though I'm a secretary so I'll pretty much be alone answering phones for 8 hours a day. I start tomorrow hopefully something good comes of it.

_And here we go again  
With all the things we did  
And now I'm wondering  
Just who would I have been  
To be the one attached  
At all times to your hip?  
Forget the things we swore we meant._

Normal POV

At 6:30 the alarm went off and Kagome threw her covers off before she could think of hitting the snooze button. Every time she did she ended up late. So instead she ran to the shower turned on the cold water and got in eventually turning it to warmer water so she could finish. _Hmmm. What does one wear on the first day of work??_ She thought to herself. Not wasting but more that ten minutes she picked a purple blouse with a black vest, some dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of black peep-toe pumps. Feeling ready to go she grabbed a water bottle and headed out the door to her car.

She arrived at the office about 20 minutes later and 30 minutes early. No one was even there yet. Not wanting to stay in her car for that long she got out and walked to the door and sipped the coffee she got on the way.

_Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!_ She nearly spilled her coffee on herself while she searched her massive bag for her cell phone. "Hello? ... Oh! Sango, hey what's up? …no I'm not busy, and no you didn't wake me up. I'm actually at work…no, I'm super early… I see. . .and would I approve of this guy? . . . Mhmmm, well that's great! I'm happy for you! . . . no I haven't met anyone yet…. Uhm Sango? Can I call you back someone is walking up…yeah! Byyyyyye!"

As she hung up the phone, said person came into view. It was a guy with long silver hair, and the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. He looked to be about her age, but he was dressed way to good to actually need to be working here. "Um…hi, do you work here? I'm a little early I guess. I'm the new secretary."

_I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Oh (No, I'm not)_

Sesshomaru's POV

As she finished that sentence, I was shocked. Of course I didn't show it, and even if I did it didn't look like she would have noticed because she was to busy sipping coffee and fumbling with her bag. Even more surprising was how early she was. None of the employees came one time, much less early. Father told me a couple days ago to be expecting a new secretary. I honestly don't understand why I need one, I've been doing just fine without one. "So, are you going inside? Do you have a key? Cause I checked and the door is locked." What and obvious and unnecessary statement. Of course the door is locked, no one is here yet.

"Yes, I do have a key. And concerning you being the new secretary, I am your new boss." It was amusing to watch her eyes grow wide and see the light blush appear on her cheeks, I could smell her embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize," obviously, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out. I felt no need to shake her hand so I merely walked past her to the door and pulled out my key and went inside. As she followed me in, I could clearly smell her aggravation of most likely being ignored.

"I suggest that you compose yourself, girl."

"Whaaa…HEY! I have a name you know! And I told it to you not even five minutes ago! Ka-go-me! There. Now you've heard it twice." Before she could even register what was happening I had her by the throat and against the wall.

"If you want to keep this job I highly suggest that you learn your place." She nodded as best she could considering her current position, and I released her and continued walking to my office. She slowly started following me again, this time in complete silence.

_I'll write you to, to let you know that I'm alright  
Can't say I'm sad to see you go  
Cause I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not)  
I'm not, I'm not._

Kagome's POV

Ugh! The nerve of him! Putting his hands on me like that! I can already tell that this is going to be a pretty unfabulous job. There's got to be someway to get through today without totally blowing up on this guy. I can't get fired on my first day. This job needs to last me at least until school starts up again. I probably won't see him there since I was obviously wrong about him being my age. If he's the head honcho here then he has to be way older than me. Hmmm…he's stopping. I wonder why.

_Ding!_ Oh, an elevator, of course. "Get in." Two words, that so nice of him. No please, not even something gentlemen like. Get a hold of yourself Kagome. He's a demon, he'll sense it if you start to lose control. Just breathe and count to ten, you can do this. _Ding!_ The top floor, for the boss…what a cliché. Well better get moving, wouldn't want Mr. Pain-in-my-ass to turn around. "Your office is connected with mine, separated by a glass wall so I can make sure you're working at all times…that is if I give you any work at all."

I can't believe he just said that. What am I doing here if he's not going to give me any work. "Forgive me for asking, but why wouldn't you give me any work?" I asked as nicely as I could, it sure was hard.

"Because, I like my work to be done right quickly the first time, every secretary I've had in the past has proven unreliable to do so. Anymore questions?" I was starting to lose control again. One…Two…Three…

"Yes. I'd like work, please."

_And here we go again  
With all the things we said  
And not a minute spent  
To think that we'd regret  
So we just take it back...  
(No, I'm not)  
So we just take it back...  
(I'm not)  
So we just take it back..._

Sesshomaru's POV

This girl is just full of surprises. I tell her not to expect work and she wants it, she must think I won't pay her for not working. "And don't go thinking it's because I want to be paid. I need to work if I'm going to be here." Well. This should be interesting.

A/N: I just want to apologize in advance because I will most likely be late in updating. I get busy, with school, social events and such. And sometimes I might forget. But fear not! I have someone helping me with this and she'll remind me to write and update.

So any thoughts on my story?


	2. Fragile

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, or Kerli and the song _Fragile_, no matter how much I want to.

A/N: Here's to my second chapter! Review it and give me your thoughts when you finish. I really want to know how I'm doing, since this is my first fanfic and all. Also be expecting an update maybe around Monday or Tuesday because I have a four day weekend. Maybe I'll also update around the same time again next week. Lucky me has two four day weekends in a row!! And now, on with the story!

* * *

Fragile

_You think you know me  
And everything that you consider me  
You think you know my name  
You think you know me  
And everything you get a chance to see  
You think you know my face  
You think you know my face_

Six weeks passed and school was getting ready to start back up, and work had been going as well as it was going to get. Kagome was preparing to go to her new school's orientation, when her mother knocked on the door saying that her schedule had come in. She nodded her thanks and took the schedule finally ready to go. Wearing a pair of low-rise skinny jeans, several layered tanks tops in an array of greens, and black ballet flats, she felt like she would make a good impression. Picking up her bag and keys she got into her car and left.

Pulling into the parking lot Kagome gasped slightly. The size of the school amazed her. It was huge, newly built by the finest architects in all of Japan. Well, what could she expect, she was living in one of the richer cities of Japan.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

My eyes widened slightly as I walked in the doors of my school. Her scent assaulted my nose. Needless to say it was unexpected. She's following me. I knew under all her attitude and quietness there was just another stalker.

Something came over me and I started walking towards her and the line to receive a locker assignment. She didn't notice me at first, but I could tell that she noticed me towering over her, and all the people staring at her because I was doing so. Slowly the girl in question turned around to face me. My eyes slid over what she was wearing unconsciously, it flattered her figure very well. Why I am having thoughts like these I do not know. She gave me a small smile of acknowledgement.

_You think you see me  
And everything that you consider me  
You think I'm more than you  
You think you see me  
You like the way I'm strong and stand by you  
But I am fragile too  
I am fragile too_

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru. Did I forget something at work?" I stayed silent. "No? Alright then, what are you doing here?" I held back the urge to growl at her question. The nerve she had to question me.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that. What are you doing at this Sesshomaru's school?" I smirked when her eyes widened and confusion took over her scent.

"Uhm. Your school? What am I doing here? I've been enrolled to go here since before I moved back. I have just as much right to be here as you do Sesshomaru." She put an extra emphasis on my name, a hint that she wants me to start calling her by her own name, a habit she picked up one day when I called her girl again. It was always very entertaining to me.

* * *

Kagome's POV

To say that I was shocked to see my boss would be the understatement of the year. I was having a very hard time comprehending the whole situation. With no idea what to do I just stood there. Eyes wide, gaping like a fish out of water. How was I supposed to start over with my life if Sesshomaru was there at every corner I turned, waiting to ask why I'm stalking him. I could already tell that it was going to be a long year.

I started to walk away from him since I had received my schedule, but I turned to look back at him when he said, "You're walking away from this Sesshomaru?" To me, the question was rather stupid. I knew he could clearly see that I was walking away. I felt no need to answer him, so I continued on walking. That was my first mistake.

I could feel him following me. The whole time I was walking and exploring my new school and looking for my classes. I had no idea what he was doing, or why he was following me, but every teacher I met with said hello to him after speaking with me. All he did was acknowledge them with the famous "Hn" I had grown so accustomed to over the long summer. By the time I finished seeing all my classes and instructors I had been so lost in my thoughts that I walked straight into one of the dead end corridors with no other escape route but the way I came. This was my second mistake being alone with Sesshomaru following me. I was now trapped and he was ready to get his revenge for being ignored all day.

Before any thought could enter my brain he had me by the neck up against the wall. He did not look pleased. "You choose to ignore this Sesshomaru." Obviously a rhetorical question since I was pressed harder against the wall as I was about to make my smart remark. He was still pressing me into the wall, harder and harder. It was getting difficult to breath. It felt like years had passed. On the verge of passing out now I couldn't even hear or understand what he was saying to me. But before everything faded into darkness I heard a new voice.

_Yeah I will be fine  
As the time goes by  
It may hurt at nights  
But I will be fine  
Yeah I will be fine  


* * *

  
_

Normal POV

"Sesshomaru?!" a familiar voice called out to him, "What do you think you're doing to that poor girl?" a hint of amusement was present now, "You know there's plenty of slutty fan girls you could lay. You don't have to rape someone who's not interested in you at all. That's just not fair."

Sesshomaru turned around, "Inuyasha. You test my patience. I suggest you leave now and let the girl face her punishment for turning her back on this Sesshomaru."

"Aw, man! Just let her go. It's not like she'll ever do it again since you've managed to almost strangle her." Inuyasha watched with a satisfied smirk as he dropped Kagome. As if on cue he ran to catch her before she hit the floor. "Sesshomaru, you didn't have to drop her like that. How so many women are obsessed with you is beyond me. So cold, and insensitive as always."

"That girl is your responsibility now. When she wakes up be sure to tell her what her place is and that I expect to see her at work on time as usual with the invitations to the autumn ball. You should also tell her that she is expected to be there as well dressed formally." With his final words he disappeared leaving Inuyasha holding a girl who didn't even know him.

* * *

_  
They think they know me  
And everything that they consider me  
They think I never cry  
They are thinking  
While they're making up their twisted lies  
She won't mind, she's nice  
She is cold as ice  
_

Kagome's POV

I moaned out a little as I sat up in the passenger seat…passenger seat? Where was I? How did I get wherever where was. It was dark. I was starting to panic as I started piecing together what happened before I blacked out.

Reality came crashing down on me as I realized that I was dead and that it was Sesshomaru's fault. Beginning to hyperventilate I felt someone tap my shoulder. Jumping slightly I looked to my left. I started to freeze up in shock as I saw someone looking similar to Sesshomaru, "It's alright. You're safe now. I'm taking you home. My name is Inuyasha by the way."

_  
You think you see me  
and everything that you consider me  
You think I'm more than you  
You think you see me  
You like the way I'm strong and stand by you  
But I am fragile too  
I am fragile too_

* * *

A/N: So I got this done a lot faster than I thought I would. So again, tell me what you think! Ciao!

Brokenpureshards: Haha, yeah I generally find the whole song thing annoying too so I skip over them. Which brings me to the question of why would I even do a fanfiction with lyrics at all? Not very logical. =) P.S. Thanks! You're my first reviewer!!!


	3. Crush

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, or Mandy Moore and the song _Crush_ no matter how much I want to.

A/N: Ok, so it's going to seem like I'm skipping around a lot of time periods. But have no fear it will all still make sense. I just don't want to write a bunch of bull that doesn't need to be written in between important stuff. So now on with chapter 3!

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

Normal POV

After the incident with Inuyasha, him and Kagome became friends. He invited her to hang out with him and his girlfriend Kikyo during lunches at school, and sometimes to join their homework trips to the local library. She felt very welcomed by them and their kindness towards her, but she felt detached from herself when she was with them. This after a while made her start turning down their lunch offers, and trips to the library. She started eating lunch by herself in the courtyard where no one ever really went. At least not that she knew of. Little did she know that she was in fact not eating alone everyday, but with Sesshomaru himself. After a few weeks of her not noticing him he decided to make himself known one day.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

Kagome's POV

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he came out from behind the large oak tree. This wasn't the first time I'd seen him at school so I don't know why I was so surprised to see him. I don't know, maybe I just wasn't expecting to have a socially awkward situation with him, after the whole stalking into a corner incident. But, I guess saying this situation was awkward was very truthful. Sesshomaru had been just standing there looking at me for 5 minutes now. I was starting to wonder if he was going to say anything, doubting he'd be the first to speak I said, "Sesshomaru. Uhhh….would you….like to…um….sit with me?" I have no idea why it took me so long to get the mangled question out, but it looks like he got the message because he sat down. He just looked at me though. It was very strange. I felt almost naked with his piercing golden gaze bearing down on me. It seemed like he wasn't even blinking! I mean come on! He's gotta blink eventually!

"You are nervous around this Sesshomaru." It was more of a statement than a question but it got my attention.

"Um, well you are just kinda staring. And not talking. It's kind of, I don't know, awkward?"

"What have you been reading?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That book, I see you reading it here everyday. At the library too." His words sunk in and I felt myself losing control. Was he following me? Watching me, without my knowing? "And before you go accusing, no I am not following you. Had you not been totally oblivious to my constant presence around you even when we're not in class, I would have said you were following me. Now, what is it that you are constantly reading?"

It sounded as if he was losing patience with my avoiding answering him. Contemplating whether or not I should tell him about my precious book, I told him, "It is my father's journal; my mother gave it to me a couple weeks ago so I could remember him. She said he would have wanted me to have it. But I haven't been carrying around the same one like you think. There's actually a set of 5 journals that my father kept throughout his lifetime." I don't know what he was thinking about after I said this to him, but he seemed to be deep in thought. For a moment I could have sworn that I saw distress quickly run through his eyes. Shaking my head, no, it was only my imagination. Sesshomaru doesn't have real emotions.

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

Sesshomaru's POV

The little bit of information she told me. I don't know what it was about it, but it hit a nerve. She probably didn't notice how distant her eyes got when she was speaking of her small story. They stayed that way for the rest of our lunch period. I considered asking her about her father, but then I realized she had been speaking of him in the past tense and decided to ask her some other time. Suddenly her voice brought me out of my thoughts, "How long have you been coming here? To the courtyard I mean."

"Ever since I started going here, no one seems to know it exists. You're the only person besides me I've seen come here. It is understandable that no one would though, since there are no windows to see it from inside the building, and the door looks to be part of the wall. You must be very observant to have come across it."

"Uh, yeah I was kinda slammed into it by someone passing by," She laughed at this, but for some odd reason the thought of someone pushing her made my blood boil, "but anyways, I'm kind of glad that they did. This place is so beautiful. I look forward to coming here everyday." The bell rang, and we packed up and headed to our English class.

Every minute for the rest of the day seemed to go by painfully slow, as our teachers had Kagome, and I sitting next each other in every class. I had never had trouble sitting with her before lunch today. Her scent was stronger today. Her oh so pleasant scent of rain-kissed cherry blossoms, I found this to be odd. No other human had a scent like hers. They all smelled the same, like their generic soaps, and designer perfumes. I looked over and studied her for a moment. She was getting restless, staring at the clock willing it to move the two minutes of class we had left of our last class of that day. Finally the bell rung and she turned to look at me with a question in her deep blue eyes.

"Um, hey…so I was wondering. Since you're probably going to go anyways, would you like to go to the library with me? I really need to study for our math test or I'm going to fail miserably."

"Fail miserably?"

"Oh yeah, I'm terrible when it comes to math. My mom tried to make me see a tutor back in the States, but I told her not to spend her money on it."

"Failing is unacceptable. This Sesshomaru will help you pass." The sentence passed through my lips before I even knew I had the thought. We were both stunned into silence. I started walking to the door and she followed me out. "How did you get here today?"

"Oh, my mom dropped me off, why?" she must not have realized that she followed me to my car but she had her answer after I spoke.

"Get in, please." I had to smirk at her face when she heard me say please. I was starting to get aggravated though when she just stood there with her mouth open, ready to catch flies. She wasn't even making a move to get in my car. "Leaving your mouth open like that is most unflattering, you should close it and get in the car so we can leave. You aren't going to pass while you standing in the parking lot." After I got into the car she finally opened the door and slid into the passenger seat and buckled her belt. "Glad you could join me." I teased. Oh great, I'm teasing her now? What is happening to me? Confusion radiated off her as well.

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
I got a crush on you, a crush on you_

Normal POV

They got to the library and studied and talked. The next day they went to lunch together and talked more. The pair was becoming quite close over the course of the week, and both seemed more comfortable with the other. Kagome was getting used to everyone staring at her, and she learned to ignore Inuyasha when he wanted to question her choice in people to hang out with. He was trying to be overly protective of her, not wanting her to be with Sesshomaru.

One day she got a call from Sango saying that she was coming to visit and she was bringing her new boyfriend Miroku. At this time Sesshomaru thought it necessary to point out that the Autumn ball would be happening this weekend. Her expression was very amusing when she realized that she had forgotten about it. she had to have Sesshomaru explain to her what she would need to wear, what she was required to do, and he also informed her of the fact that he was her escort, and as such they had to dance with each other at least once during the course of the evening.

A/N: This chapter was kind of pointless other than to get everything set into place for my plans of what is going to happen in a few chapters. I also believe that I'm a day late in my promise to have this up by Monday. Until next time!

Oh, and I promise that Chapter 4 will be much better, and less time will be skipped over.


	4. Best Beating Heart

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, or Sing it Loud and the song _Best Beating Heart _ no matter how much I want to.

Last time_ One day she got a call from Sango saying that she was coming to visit and she was bringing her new boyfriend Miroku. At this time Sesshomaru thought it necessary to point out that the Autumn ball would be happening this weekend. Her expression was very amusing when she realized that she had forgotten about it. she had to have Sesshomaru explain to her what she would need to wear, what she was required to do, and he also informed her of the fact that he was her escort, and as such they had to dance with each other at least once during the course of the evening._

A/N: I am really eager to get chapter 6 up. That's where a lot of major stuff is going to happen. It will also be longer I think. But this is the same deal as last weekend. I have a four day weekend to write and do as I please. Expect to see at least one more chapter up. And I think it would be best to thank my friend Krystal for constantly reminding me to write, other wise only chapter one would be up. =) Ok story time kiddies!

_She says I've got the best beating heart in the world  
And it makes her want to twirl around until she hit's the ground  
I swear to God we've been here before  
But we never looked away  
Two seats inside an empty room  
(My chance to get along with you)  
With one more night what's left to lose  
_

Kagome's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! OHMYGOSH I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!" I am now partially deaf on account of Sango's screaming. So is half of Japan.

"I know! It's been so long since I saw you last! You look so good!" just then I realized that we weren't as alone as I thought we were. Behind her was a dark haired boy with eyes so strange a blue that I could have sworn they were purple. He smiled up at me, and I smiled back, Sango noticed and then turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Miroku, my boyfriend."

"Nice to finally meet you, Miroku, Sango talks about you all the time." He nodded, obviously not very talkative. "Ok so we need to hurry up and hit the mall, I need to buy a formal dress."

"Oh? Why would you need a dress now? You told me that homecoming already passed and that you weren't going."

"Ha, yeah I have to go to the autumn ball for work. Sesshomaru has requested that he escort me there." I laughed at Sango as her jaw dropped slightly. "We also need to have this done because I made plans to go out to lunch with him around 1pm. So let's get going!"

_She says I've got the best beating heart in the world  
And it makes her want to twirl around until she hit's the ground_

We lay with not a word to say  
Alone we'll wait 'til something's wrong  
With faces pressed against the wall  
(Our hands are bracing for the fall)  
Lets show the world what we are about, without a fall

Normal POV

They looked for two hours for the perfect dress. Kagome decided that she wanted to look her best for Sesshomaru at the ball, so she was very picky in her choices, going over all their conversations over the past weeks to remember anything that would hint what he would want her to wear. She almost had the perfect dress when Sango pointed out that she was wearing sweats, and asked if she was really going out to lunch dressed like she just got out of bed. Kagome blushed at this realization and now had another thing to look for also. "We'll have to get some good clothes before we leave, and stop at the makeup counter so I can get some mascara."

"Ok, but you can use my makeup. I've been dying to do your makeup since you left. You were always such a good model for it." Sango replied in understanding.

Finally they found the perfect dress, which Kagome was sure Sesshomaru would appreciate. It was half red and half silver and strapless with intricate beaded detail in a zigzag pattern down the torso, alternating the red and the silver. Once the beaded pattern hit her mid thigh, it flowed out and draped gracefully around her legs making it perfect for dancing around. She chose strappy silver high-heeled sandals as her shoe.

Now in a slight rush to meet Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango hurried to the regular clothes and scoured the shelves for cute stuff on sale. Luckily the sale had just been posted so all the good stuff was still there. Kagome paid for a pair of blue straight leg jeans, a light blue tank top, a gold stitch shrug, some beige heels with bows, a silver charm necklace with a matching bracelet, and a set of blue beaded bracelets for the opposite hand. Her black bag matched the whole outfit perfectly. "Awwwww! Kagome you look gorgeous!!" Sango exclaimed as Kagome walked out of the changing room after paying.

"Thanks Sango!! Can you do my hair and makeup now? Make it fast we only have 45 minutes left!"

"I'm on it, you just sit down." Sango set off to work on Kagome's hair first. She used the fact that it was still curly, and pulled a chunk of hair on each side from the front, and braided each until they met in the back at the middle the effect giving Kagome a look of messiness on purpose. She then started on makeup, she didn't do a lot; she put on some mascara, a light silver eye shadow, and some pink lip gloss.

"Wow Sango! Thank you so much!! You're just in time too! I have just enough time to get to the entrance where Sesshomaru and I are meeting. Hey! You and Miroku should go have lunch somewhere, and then maybe we can all meet up as a group afterwards."

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll see you later Kagome, have fun on your date!" Kagome blushed, waved, and then turned to walk to the opposite end of the mall. She didn't get very far before Inuyasha caught up to her, it didn't seem like he was very happy with her, but he was calm none the less.

He made his presence known by tapping on her shoulder, she turned around, "Oh, hey Inuyasha. I'd really love to chat but I'm on my way—"

"To see Sesshomaru, I know. But listen to me. You shouldn't be with him. He's dangerous and bound to break your heart. Sesshomaru is not right for you, and—"

"Inuyasha, I understand that you don't like your brother, but that doesn't mean I can't like him either. Just get over yourself. This isn't about you; it's about me and him. And I am going to see him right now. And don't think of interfering again." She started to walk away.

"Kagome don't do this!! I'll…I'll go to your mother! I'll tell her that he's a bad influence on you, and that he is untrustworthy. Oh, and what about all those times before when he's grabbed you by the neck and thrown you against walls? Or yelled at you, and not called you by your name? That is pure disrespect to you. You deserve so much better." Fuming now Kagome turned around, stalked up to him and slapped him across his face, leaving a fresh hand print.

"Stay out of it Inuyasha. I'm serious." And with that she walked of as quickly as she could, leaving Inuyasha behind her, stunned. He was persistent though and quickly caught up to her trying to provoke her even more. He just wasn't getting it.

"You know he's bound to leave you eventually. Sesshomaru would never stay with a human; he probably wouldn't even stay for full demon. He's just too cold. I have other friends, guys…you'd like them. I know they'd love you. They've all seen you and come to me asking who the new girl is and if I think they have a shot. And if you have to have a demon, then at least have someone who is more appreciative of his prize." He stopped and looked at her.

"…prize? Is that what you think I am? What about Kikyo? Is she a prize? What if I told her that?! You wouldn't be talking about my business much longer would you? Nu-uh you'd be too busy moping around the school, crying in corners, and hitting on all the whores who look even a little bit like Kikyo." He tried to interject but was cut off, "and don't give me any shit about how that's not all true, it is and you and I both know it. I saw when you two broke up a couple weeks ago. She must be crazy to have taken you back. Now, don't follow me again. I'm going to have lunch and I would like to not be mad when I meet Sesshomaru. Goodbye." This time she got away.

_She says I've got the best beating heart in the world  
And it makes her want to twirl around until she hit's the ground  
(Twirl around until she hit's the…)  
She says I've got the best beating heart in the world  
And it makes her want to twirl around until she hit's the ground_

Sesshomaru's POV

Her scent hit me in waves before I even saw her. She smelled of her usual scent, but it was tainted by anger, and Inuyasha. I was thoroughly ready for this though. I knew he was going to try and stop her from seeing me this afternoon, he told me so. He made it clear that he did not approve of us together. I of course do not care what he thinks. If Kagome chooses to be with me then that is on her. I will spend my time with whomever I please. When she came into view she did the most unexpected thing. She saw me launched herself into my arms without any warning at all. I could have sworn I smelled tears, but it was quickly pushed back when she looked up at me with a big smile on her face. "Ready for lunch?" I nodded and she released me stepping back. I looked her over; she looked more than decent for where I had planned to take her. She noticed me staring at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, just admiring you." She blushed.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"It's a surprise, so get in the car." She got in and I drove off. I knew it was going to be a semi-long car ride so I brought some music since I knew very well that she hated silence. I put in a cd of one of the bands she had spoken with me about. I had never heard of it and it took quite a while to hunt down but I got it for her. As the first song started playing I noticed how the remaining anger in her scent left and she was immediately calmed. Minus the little bit left of Inuyasha her scent was back to its former glory. Despite the fact that she was angry only moments ago, she was uncommonly quiet today. I looked over at her for a moment….she was sleeping. I smirked slightly and turned back to the road. I noticed that the exit I needed to take was coming up; I put on my signal and moved over, exiting the highway onto a country road that was partially deserted. Slowly about 30 minutes later a small town came into view and I pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road. Kagome had yet to notice that we had stopped moving so I tapped her on the shoulder and her eyes snapped open suddenly alert.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not telling you. But we need to get out and start walking if we're going to make it before there's a long line."

She shrugged, "okay then." I was surprised that she was being so calm, but I shrugged it off as her being tired; she'd wake up after lunch. Little did I know she was behaving only because she had a plan brewing in her little mind. I took her hand and started walking down the road and the scent of saltwater hit my nose. The beach was getting closer, which meant our destination was also. Then it came into view and Kagome broke her silence. "The beach, Sesshomaru, what are we doing here?"

"We're having lunch of course. Exactly what I said we'd do." She nodded and we kept walking for about five more minutes when we came up on a small café. "Ah, and here is our destination." She smiled wide.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, this place is so nice!" she said after we were seated and placed our orders. "How did you find it?"

"My mother used to take me here. This is where my father took her on their first date. You told me that you love the beach and cafes so I found this place to be appropriate."

"That's so kind of you! I love it here!" her expression became one of confusion after this, "but what I don't understand is how I cold have never seen this place. I come to this beach all the time during the summer."

"Well, it's understandable. This place isn't as popular as it used to be."

"Oh, what a shame."

"Indeed." With that our food arrived and we ate slowly talking about anything and everything we could think of. When the check came I snatched it before Kagome could even think of it taking it, and then paid and handed it back to the waitress. "Would you like to take a walk on the beach?"

She nodded, "Of course I would." She grabbed my hand and raced towards the boardwalk.

_Pretend this dream will never end  
And time will stop again  
And time will stop again  
(Do you believe in me, cause I believe in you)_

Kagome's POV

I was having so much fun with Sesshomaru that I almost forgot that I had said we'd meet up with Sango, and I still had a question to ask him. But we kept walking, and I went into my own thoughts struggling with how to ask him my question, he must have noticed because we stopped. "What's wrong?'

"Hmmm…oh, nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. What are you thinking about?"

He didn't answer for a moment; I turned to look at him, and "You" he said. I smiled. I was going to say something but the thought of him thinking of me overwhelmed me and I couldn't think straight anymore. Next thing I knew he was leaning down towards my face, and he captured my lips in a chaste kiss. It was so quick that I hadn't even realized that it was over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest; I felt his arms snake around my waste. We stood that way for what seemed like ages, and then I looked up at him.

"I promised Sango that we would all hang out after lunch, do you want to? And if you don't it's ok I can…" he silenced me.

"Sure, we can go visit with your friend."

"Thank you!" I said to him and decided to race him to his car. This was not very smart of me, he let me get a good head start and then next thing I know he's tackling me, and then when I expected the warm sand to hit I found the plush leather seats of his car.

"Nice try my dear, but you can't out run me." I laughed at his expression.

"I guess you're right about that." My phone rang, it was Sango; we decided to meet at my house and just hang out there and then go out to a restaurant later for dinner. When I hung up the phone I asked Sesshomaru, "Hey, how would you like to meet my mom?"

She says,  
She says I've got the best beating heart in the world  
And it makes her want to twirl around until she hit's the ground

A/N: Ok, so I think other than the thanking Krystal part, you can disregard my note before I started. I really had to push through to get this done. I haven't been feeling well so it harder for me to focus. I swear I have ADD…not really but I might as well have it. So instead of trying to post another chapter in two days, I'll try to start chapter 5 and get it up by Friday but no guarantees this time. So everyone wish that I get better so you can have another update! This is also really weird…I never get sick, but I've been sick twice this winter. Odd much? Anywho, review and I'll be back laterrrrr. I think I should go do some chemistry homework…byeeeeeee!


	5. Meeting Your Mom

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, or Sing it Loud and the song _Best Beating Heart _ no matter how much I want to.

Last time _"I guess you're right about that." My phone rang, it was Sango; we decided to meet at my house and just hang out there and then go out to a restaurant later for dinner. When I hung up the phone I asked Sesshomaru, "Hey, how would you like to meet my mom?"_

A/N: It's snowing today! So since I'm in such a good mood I'm going to write chapter 5 now. Plus my mom won't take me anywhere.

Normal POV

"Meet your mom?" Sesshomaru was slightly shocked at the thought. Kagome nodded, "Alright."

"Oh, good! So here's the deal, we're going to have tea with my mom and grandfather, and then after that we're going to go out to dinner with Sango and Miroku…and then tomorrow is the Autumn Ball!"

"Ah, yes, the ball…and are you going to be ready by 8 for me to pick you up? Since I'm escorting you and I'm also hosting the ball we have to arrive a little later to make an official appearance to all my guests, then we have to take the first dance. After that you are free to do as you wish."

Kagome's face fell slightly at the thought of everything ending because they had their first dance to get the party started, she enjoyed spending time with Sesshomaru…even though sometimes he was still really cold, but he was getting better at not hiding everything. Pushing those thoughts aside she put on a happy face and continued chatting about random things and directing him to the shrine where she lived before he could notice anything different. Within an hour they had pulled off the road and parked next to Kagome's family's shrine. "Ok, here we are. Now I think I should warn you, my mom likes to act really happy a lot, it's nice and everything but I just think you should know that. My brother…well he's obsessed with demons, but luckily he's at a friend's house so you don't have to worry about him yet. Hn, let's see…." Sesshomaru silenced her with a quick kiss, and then he grabbed her hand and led her up the many stairs.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He said as they walked. Coming up to the door Kagome let go of his hand and opened it.

"Momma we're here!"

"Kagome, dear, you don't need to yell. I'm right here." Her mother said with a small smile.

"Oh!" She hugged her mother after apologizing. She then stepped back and said, "Mom, this is Sesshomaru, he's taking me to the Autumn ball tomorrow night. You did say you wanted to meet him sometime." Her mother looked him over frowned slightly but then replaced it with a smile.

"Ah, yes, yes I did. It's nice to finally meet you Sesshomaru." He nodded in respect to the statement but said nothing. After a slight moment of silence Ms. Higurashi said, "Well, shall we sit down and have tea now? It finished right before you two came in."

"Alright, come on Sesshomaru." Kagome pulled on his hand to follow her. Tea went by quickly and everything was going fine until Kagome's mother took her upstairs leaving Sesshomaru with her grandfather. "Mama, what's wrong? It's rude of me to leave my guest alone."

"Yes, dear I know. But I need to talk to you about you guest…" She paused, Kagome's eyes widened slightly, "I'm not sure if I approve of him, and you spending so much time with him. He's no good for you. I talked to your friend Inuyasha, he told me some things about him that I think you need to know…or apparently you already know them, yet you choose to ignore them. Honey…"

"No mom! You're not doing this to me! What about the ball?!"

"Well you can let him escort you there, and after your dance I suspect you to only talk to him while you're at work. I'm only doing this because I love you and don't want you getting hurt, dear."

"What the hell are you talking about mom??!! You're hurting me! This isn't fair! You're not being fair! I'm not going to stop seeing him just because you want me to!" Kagome ran down the stairs and into the tea room. "Come on Sesshomaru, we're going for dinner now with Sango and Miroku." He nodded and got up. Sensing that she was distressed he took her hand and swiftly ran her to the car with his demonic speed.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing…just drive; we're meeting Miroku and Sango at a sushi place downtown…we need to be there in half an hour." With that she turned and looked out the window holding back tears of anger, watching the scenes pass her by at 60 mile an hour. All Sesshomaru could do was comply and wonder what was going on in her head.

Dinner went on peacefully, with no interruptions Kagome finally cooled down at the end of the car ride and was finally able to smile again by the time Sesshomaru opened the door for her. On the drive home she chatted happily and waited for Sesshomaru to open the door and lead her up the stairs of the shrine. "Tonight was very pleasant." He said.

"Yes, yes it was." She replied softly, looking up at him. He leaned down and captured her lips for a moment and then pulled away.

Leaving a kiss on her cheek he left leaving her with a soft "good night, my dear." She went inside her house up to her bedroom, got ready for bed and fell asleep right away. Drifting away lulled by thoughts of the next day and the good things that would happen.

A/N: so sorry this took so long! I meant to be done a lot sooner, my apologies again. I guess I just wasn't motivated enough, and then I got busy with school. I'm not getting anywhere near to enough sleep. But this weekend I'm going to work on chapter 6, the good one! It's going to be nice and long since this one is so short.

Anyways sorry again, and I'll do better next time. Oh yeah, no lyrics this time.


	6. A Note to my readers

A/n: Ah, I'm so sorry you guys!!! I know I promised a new chapter probably two weeks ago. I'm having a hard time writing. I have writer's block for some reason. But I'm working on getting a new chapter done. I already know how I plan to do it too. I just can't seem to put it down into words. Anyways I'm really sorry, and I promise that chapter six is going to be really good! And since I'm taking so long I'm going to give you guys a hint….there's an accident. It's going to be pretty epic.

:]]


	7. Emergency

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, or Paramore and the song _Emergency_ no matter how much I want to.

Last time _Leaving a kiss on her cheek he left leaving her with a soft "good night, my dear." She went inside her house up to her bedroom, got ready for bed and fell asleep right away. Drifting away lulled by thoughts of the next day and the good things that would happen._

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

Kagome's POV

I woke up in the morning after the best sleep I've had in ages. I wouldn't say I slept like a baby though, because babies wake up every two hours needing to be fed or changed. I on the other hand, slept through the night and well into the morning. In fact I'm late and Sango is berating me for sleeping so late when we have to get ready for the ball this evening. Oh yeah, after some begging last night at dinner we managed to get Miroku and Sango an invitation, so when Sesshomaru has to go and speak with business partners I won't feel too alone. "Kagome! Get out of bed right now! We've got work to do!" I rolled over, unready to leave the warmth of my bed. Sango was banging on the door now. "You do realize that Sesshomaru is going to pick you up at 6pm and its 2 right now?! That's only four hours to get ready! Not even enough for the both of us! Get up NOW!" my eyes snapped open. Had I really slept that late?

Rolling out of bed I said, "Alright, alright I'm up." I opened the door and walked over to the bathroom, Sango followed. I went in and just as she was about to walk in with me I shut the door and turned on the shower. I could clearly hear her banging on the door asking me to let her in, but I just pretended that I couldn't and took my shower in peace after she left. The shower was so relaxing; I enjoyed it, and stayed for almost an hour. My peaceful moment was disintegrated when Sango told me to get out because she was waiting for me. Reluctantly I turned off the water stepped out and put a towel around myself. I opened the door and walked straight into my room, I shut the door immediately. Opening the window expecting to see the sun, I wasn't disappointed to see the rain though. Rain always seemed to calm me. I walked to the glass doors on the opposite end of my room and walked out onto the balcony. Just as I did though, Sango busted in and yelled at me for being stupid and asking if I was trying to catch cold.

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

She finally calmed down and we started getting ready for the ball. We started with our nails. I did mine a bright red with two silver stripes on my thumbs. Sango did hers a deep purple with one gold heart on each thumb. Together we did each others hair. First we started with hers; I pulled her hair up in to a high ponytail but left some hair on the sides. With the extra hair I braided it and pulled it behind to look like a crown of sorts. When Sango started on my hair the first thing she did was break out the curlers. She pulled the top part of my hair into a high loose ponytail, and curled it, then she did the same thing 3 more times except lower and lower each time, until my hair was loosely cascading down my back in a smooth curling fashion.

By the time we finished with hair and makeup it was almost time to go, and I had time enough to watch the rain. I took an umbrella with me, closed my bedroom door after leaving Sango downstairs, and stepped out onto my small balcony. I stood there smelling the scent of the rain, and pavement, all the trees being soaked; it was my favorite scent. I closed my eyes and just stood in the rain, taking in the sound and smell.

Sesshomaru's POV

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

She just stood there; in the rain, holding an umbrella, dressed in a formal evening gown. Beautiful. Finally I decided to make myself known instead of hiding out by a tree. In a second I was on the balcony looking at her more closely. She really was beautiful. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked her, half amused when she nearly jumped out of her skin. She slapped my arm.

"Sesshomaru! You nearly scared me half to death! What on earth possessed you to just show up on my balcony and speak to me when I'm not expecting it?!" she was failing at being mad, I could see her amusement as she spoke each word. Just as she was about to start up again I captured her lips in a kiss.

"Are you and your friend ready to leave?"

"Oh, um, yes, we are."

"Good, let's head out then."

"Alright, just let me say goodbye to my mother."

"I'll meet you in the limo." She smiled at me as I jump off the balcony to my car. Five minutes later she rejoined me and Miroku with her friend. Kagome seemed to be upset again, but I wasn't about to confront her about it in front of her friends. My questioning could wait until we were alone. Since we were early we stopped at a sushi place for a bite to eat before we had to arrive at the mansion. I was getting nervous about my father's business colleagues meeting Kagome. They did of course have to approve of her before I could make anything official with her, and I planned on doing it tonight.

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again  
I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

Normal POV

Arriving at the ball on time and still slightly early, the group separated. Miroku and Sango went and chatted quietly with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sesshomaru and Kagome, though, went out to the terrace to talk to one another. Kagome's sadness had yet to subside, and Sesshomaru was wondering what the cause of all this unhappiness was on what was supposed to be a pleasant evening. Standing next to her as she looked out at the rain of the evening, she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Kagome,"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Something is wrong. What happened when you were saying goodbye to your family this evening?" she looked slightly shocked at his inquiry.

"What? Nothing happened. I said goodbye and that I'd be back later."

"You lie."

"Hmm, I see. And what if I don't want to tell you? Or what if I can't tell you?"

"You can tell me."

"You're not going to like it…." She was standing in front of him now with him looking down at her with his piercing amber eyes. Just as it seemed like she was going to tell him, his father came out to greet them.

"Ah, you must be Kagome! I've heard so much about you from both of my boys! So glad to finally meet you," he said in a large booming voice.

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

Kagome shyly shook his hand, "Hello, it's nice to meet you as well."

"Now, now, Sesshomaru, you two need to get in there. You are to share the first dance to start the ball as accustomed and then you can get back to whatever it is you two were talking about."

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru said icily to his father for intruding on what seemed to be something quite important. He turned back to Kagome and offered her his arm, "Shall we go?"

"Oh, yes of course." She smiled softly. He lead her into the grand ballroom between the line of people on both sides of them, into the center of the room, to be watched by the people who had helped raise him, who worked with him, who didn't even know him, but came anyways, just to see who the great Sesshomaru Tashio would be courting for the next couple of months, if she lasted through the evening. The music started playing and Sesshomaru put his hand in hers and the other on her waist when they started dancing all eyes were on them, and comments about what a marvelous couple they were, and how beautiful the dancing and the new girl were. Whispers faded away though as Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and felt as if she was floating.

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

The song ended and faded into the next and the couple did not stop dancing, so others joined with their partners. Soon the grand ballroom was full of people dancing to classical music waltzing about in circles. The perfect moment was short lived though as a new person approached the couple of the evening. A male wolf demon; he had piercing green eyes, long brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He bowed to the couple, and shot a dazzling smile to Kagome. She smiled back shyly at the man who stood before her. "Ah, Sesshomaru, aren't you going to introduce me to your date this evening?"

"Kagome, this is Kouga, Kouga this is Kagome. Now—" He was cut off, and proceeded to glare and hold back a warning growl as Kouga's hand reached out toward Kagome's.

"May I have this next dance, Kagome?"

She looked apologetically at Sesshomaru knowing full well that declining would be rude, but also that there would be hell to pay later for dancing with someone else. "Um, alright but just one." She answered hesitantly, hoping to tip Sesshomaru off that she was only being polite by accepting the offer. He didn't seem to get it, because he walked off and started up a conversation with his father.

Kouga took Kagome's hand and led her back to the dance floor and immediately had his hands at her waist. He was pleased with his accomplishment. Kagome however seemed reluctant to react to him, she just stared behind him where he knew she could see Sesshomaru, he really did need to change the fact that she was with him. She was far too beautiful to be with someone so cold and condescending. He could also feel eyes piercing into the back of his head for dancing with Sesshomaru's girlfriend. "So why are you here with Sesshomaru? A pretty girl like you should be with someone like me," he stated proudly.

"I'm here with him because he wanted me to join him."

"So you didn't want to go but you're just so nice that you came anyways as to not crush him."

"No. I came with him because I wanted to. If I did not want to go I would not be here. Now if you'll excuse me I think I really should be getting back to Sesshomaru." And with that she stormed off angry for the fact that someone she didn't even know was questioning her reasoning for coming with who she did. It was infuriating, and as she came up to Sesshomaru she grabbed his hand, "Let's go back to that terrace, I need some air." Not even waiting for a response she dragged him along with her.

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

Needless to say Sesshomaru was still not happy that Kouga's scent was on Kagome. It drove him crazy, he didn't like it one bit and he was going to express his dislike of the fact. "I don't want you dancing with him again." He stated matter-of-factly.

She turned on him from her silent breathing. "Oh, really; is that so? and since when do you control what I can and can't do?"

"Since you decided to come to this event, it was your own choice. I will not have you parading about and dancing with other men while you're supposedly my date at an event my father is hosting; acting like a common whore who can't get enough attention from her original date."

"Sesshomaru…" she paused, the hurt of his sentence visible in her deep blue eyes. "I…why…" Something in her snapped. "Who the hell are you calling a common whore?!?! I danced with you! Someone else came around wanting a dance. Did you expect me to be rude and decline? How would that have looked?! Not very good on your part I can tell you that right now!" she was shaking from anger. "I can't believe you would even think that I would want someone I don't even know over you! What happened to your common sense? Or did you lose it while I was dancing?" she felt tears threatening to come and decided that it was time to start heading out, he didn't need to see her cry. "I'm going home. I'll see you on Monday. Good night." She turned and walked away.

He just stood there for a moment; she had made some good points, and he did go a little over board on the criticism, it is true that it would have been rude of her to decline the dance. He followed after her. "Kagome, wait!" she walked faster, not wanting to take up too much of her space just yet he sped up his pace a little also, he called after her again, she broke into a run. She made it out the doors before he caught up to her. But by the time he did it was already too late. The screeching of tires could be hear a mile away, the breaking of glass, slamming of breaks honking, and one girl standing in front of a car unable to stop like a deer caught in the headlights.

The impact was fast, and she flew several yards, as Sesshomaru could only watch, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and he felt as if someone had nailed his feet to the concrete, unmovable. Once the scene was over he could move again. He rushed to Kagome and held her, her eyes were glassy. "Call and ambulance!" he shouted, looking down at her he said "You're going to be fine okay? Just stay awake. The ambulance is coming." Almost immediately he heard sirens coming his way.

_These scars, they will not fade away.  
No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

As the paramedics loaded her into the back of the ambulance he climbed in holding her hand and making sure she knew someone was with her. He whispered apologies to her as they rode along to the hospital and one of the paramedics called her family to inform them of the current situation.

_  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

**A/n:: **Oh my. I am SO sorry for taking so long to repost. I had some serious writer's block, and plus my school, my grades suck right now but I'm officially on spring break and I am now starting on the next chapter and I will have it up soon. And I feel like it's really mean to leave you all with a cliff ending but I had been planning it that way since I started it so, I apologize again. Anyways I'll try to be better at updating more often. I really tried to make this as long as I could, but it's one in the morning right now, so yeah. Review and give me some feedback. Tell me how you liked it, and I'll get to writing the next chapter right away.


	8. When it All Falls Apart

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, or The Veronicas and the song _'When it All falls Apart'_ no matter how much I want to.

Last time '_As the paramedics loaded her into the back of the ambulance he climbed in holding her hand and making sure she knew someone was with her. He whispered apologies to her as they rode along to the hospital and one of the paramedics called her family to inform them of the current situation.'_

A/N: I feel like Sesshomaru is going to be slightly OOC for a bit in this chapter. I know, do not tell me this at the end.

_I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

'cause baby

Normal POV

The ride to the hospital seemed to take hours as Sesshomaru sat in the back compartment of the ambulance holding Kagome's hand as she faded in and out of consciousness. He didn't know why they kept her up; he could see the pain in her eyes every time she opened them. "Can't you just give her something to numb the pain?!" he snapped. The paramedic looked at him apologetically and said that he couldn't do anything at the moment and that they were almost there.

"Sess…" Kagome coughed out. "…I…sorry." She blacked out again.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have acted as I did. This would not have happened. I'm sorry." He felt her slightly squeeze back so he knew that she heard him, and then her hand went limp in his. He laid his head on her chest breathing in her scent. The ambulance stopped and the back doors opened, Kagome was carried away. His father was already there, and so was Kagome's family. Mrs. Higurashi had a scowl on her face as he walked into the waiting room. He glanced at her and then walked past and sat down putting his face in his hands.

His father started up a conversation with Mrs. Higurashi, who burst into tears about "her poor Kagome" his father at that point pulled her into a gentle but firm, comforting hug. Not knowing what else to do and unable to stand Kagome's mother glaring at him any longer, he got up left the waiting room and stood outside the windows of the room where doctors were frantically operating on Kagome. He clenched his hands into fists, digging his claws in to his palms the scent of his blood rose into the air. He felt so guilty about what had happened to her. He could not watch this scene anymore either, but wanting to be as near to Kagome as he could get he turned around and slid down the wall and sat on the floor cross-legged; waiting, hoping for good news.

He sat there for at least two hours. His legs had started to become stiff and many people who passed him gave him weird looks for sitting randomly out side of an operating window. Getting up and stretching and hoping that this urgent surgery would be over soon; as if on queue one of the many doctors who had been working on her came out and said that the surgery was over, all went well, and now the rest of the healing process was up to her. He had to wait until they moved her to a room to see her. He followed behind the doctors quietly to Kagome's new room. "Are you going to get the rest of your family, or should I?" one of the doctors asked as he pulled up a chair by her bed, a quick glare and growl answered her question and she left them.

Turning his attention back to his little miko who was broken and bruised he spoke softly, telling her again how sorry he was, and that he'd do anything for forgiveness if only she'd wake up and open her eyes. All he got from her was silence and a pained moan from her morphine induced sleep. The door burst open and in came the rest of the people of the evening. Kagome's mother stood stalk still in the door, "my baby," she had said. Not being able to look at the horrible sight that was Kagome Higurashi, Inutashio lead her and Souta out of the room, again leaving Sesshomaru with Kagome alone.

He enjoyed the silence they had, but not the fact that she couldn't destroy the silence with her loud voice. He wanted so badly for her to open her eyes and talk to him; he knew though. It wasn't possible. Not after a surgery like she just went through. He was never known to be an optimist so he had no reason to even try. He just wanted her to open her eyes. Holding her hand; laced with tubes and IV's, squeezing every once and a while just so she'd know he was still there. He could smell the fear on her. It seemed as if she was coming to consciousness again, but didn't have a clue as to where she was. "Kagome…. Kagome, please wake up. It's Sesshomaru. I know that your there. Wake up….come on. Just for me, open your eyes. Let me know that you're alright….please." Nothing happened.

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

His father came in. "Come on son. It's time to go."

"No, I won't leave her to wake up alone."

"She won't her family is here."

"Her own mother could barely stand the sight of her."

"She was in shock."

"Give me another few hours. I think she's coming around."

"Very well; but it's getting late, consider that, you need to rest." Sesshomaru turned away from his father and looked back at Kagome's face; it was contorted in pain. It tortured him to see her like this. Still ashamed at what he had done he put his head down on the edge of her bed, still holding her hand. He had sat like that for about 10 minutes when he felt the softest touch on his head, he moved just so his chin was still on the bed, he moved his eyes to her face, and a regretful set of gold met with a forgiving set of blue.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you angry." A tear slid down her cheek.

"No. No, it's my fault I over reacted. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Please; forgive me."

She smiled softly. "Of course, how could I not?"

Still weak from the surgery, her eyes fluttered closed, "Sleep my dear. You'll be just fine." Sesshomaru had said not lifting his head from the bed. Still grasping her hand he put his forehead on it, and fell asleep slightly. Relaxing now that he had spoken to her and gotten her forgiveness; tomorrow would be better. She'd be more awake and less weak; he'd bring her flowers first thing in the morning.

It wasn't long after midnight when Inutashio came in for his son. Kagome was awake, watching Sesshomaru sleep with his head on the side of the bed she smiled at him and her eyes drifted closed again before she noticed that Inutashio was there. A nurse had told him that it had been like this for a while now. The girl would wake up for two minutes and then fall back asleep. It was like she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Son." He waited. "Sesshomaru," he said again. "Boy, it's time to leave. She will be here in the morning." Sesshomaru stirred; he lifted his head and looked over at his father and nodded. Inutashio turned and left.

Alone for only a few more moments, Sesshomaru told Kagome good night, he kissed her hand, and then as he stood he kissed her forehead, "Tomorrow, I will return for you. First thing in the morning." As he left Kagome's room he saw his father talking to her mother. He was nodding and putting in an input every now and then, she looked over and glared at him, she then proceeded to talk to a nurse and doctor as his father walked over to him, and he smelled of shame and slight anger. "What is happening, father?"

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream_

'cause baby

"Nothing that concerns you; I was just having a simple conversation with your girl's mother and the doctor." Inutashio started walking towards the exits, and the waiting car.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he is not sure how this will turn out, said that she shouldn't have woken up so soon after the surgery."

"Is she in any danger?"

"We are not sure."

"Hn." The arrived at the car and went home for the evening. Sesshomaru went straight to his room, ignoring Inuyasha and Izayoi in the process. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before drifting off into a light sleep. He dreamt of their first fight, reliving the moment in slow motion, watching as she ran in front of that car. He woke up just as it made impact with her small body. He sat up straight in a cold sweat breathing heavily.

Getting up and out of bed Sesshomaru looked at the clock. It was 5 am. He went to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. A maid came in with some toast and tea knowing full well that he would be up and about early this morning on account of the girl that she had seen him bring home every once in a while. She could tell that this girl was melting his ice cold heart; she wanted nothing more for Sesshomaru to be happy, she'd watched him grow up, cold and sinister even as a child feeling pushed aside as his father worked and his mother passed on. He had always been strong though, never one to let his true feelings show, she saw through his façade though, she knew he was hurting right now. "Master Sesshomaru. I brought you some breakfast before you leave."

"Thank you Mari." He took a piece of toast and gulped down the tea, walking out the door and leaving his room behind. Quickly grabbing his keys, not wanting to wait for a driver, he took the black Lexus out of the massive garage. He drove away quickly, not noticing a crestfallen set of golden eyes watching him leave.

Sesshomaru stopped at a flower shop; he picked up a bouquet of white lilies, jasmine flowers, and purple lotus blossoms. As he made his way to the hospital again he stopped and picked up two coffees from Kagome's favorite café. Walking towards her room he couldn't smell her in her room, figuring it was because of the surgery he went in. he got to the door and stopped dead in his tracks. She wasn't there.

He let out a soft growl, and went to the reception desk, feeling quite peeved about her being moved without his knowledge. "Where is Kagome Higurashi?" he inquired to the secretary sitting at the large desk.

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

She looked up innocently. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me woman. Where is Kagome Higurashi?" he was getting impatient now.

"I have no record of where the patients are, you should ask her nurse. I was not here last night to intercept such information." Not saying anything he turned and sniffed out the nurse that had assisted with Kagome's care last night. It took him but 5 minutes to find her.

Seeing him behind her she smiled, "Hello sir, can I help you this morning?"

"Yes, where is Kagome."

"Who?"

"Kagome Higurashi. She came in last night after being hit by a car. Where is she? She's no longer in the room you assigned to her."

Her face fell slightly. "Oh…I'm sorry sir. Miss Higurashi is no longer with us. I suggest that you speak with her family. I am not permitted to give details without permission." Sesshomaru lost all color in his face.

_Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
'cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again_

"She's gone?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that you came expecting her to be here." Not replying to her he turned and left. He got into his car and drove home, speeding; it was a wonder he didn't get pulled over. Walking into his house he slammed the door ignoring all who spoke to him and had anyone gotten in his way he probably would have run over. Getting to his room he tried to breathe and calm his anger, but failed miserably, his eyes bled red and he started to tear apart everything in his room, throwing things to the floor, knocking things over, anything destructive he did.

Soon, though, his father came in, demanding an explanation for his insane behavior. "SHE'S GONE" he had screamed. He screamed it so many times before storming out of his room and grabbing the keys once again leaving his home behind. He drove to the liquor store. Deciding that if he couldn't destroy his own room, and he couldn't have his Kagome, that he'd drown out the pain and drink it away. Just for a day, he'd let go. He would make himself feel better, by force, with alcohol. Buying a huge bottle of bourbon he left and drove to a park that they had gone to during there many walks and deep conversations, finding the place where she had liked to sit most he cracked the seal on the bottle and started drinking.

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No… Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

About a quarter ways through he started to feel as if he could feel Kagome with him, in his presence. She wouldn't have like him to drink himself silly. "Straight alcohol is never the answer." She had told him many times during stressful periods when she'd walk into his office and find him drinking out of a small crystal glass, a bottle in his hand. He would always put the bottle away after that. Remembering this he emptied the bottle and threw it away. Walking towards the exit of the park it had started raining, he stopped near a tree she had always ran to when they came here. Closing his eyes he lifted his face to the sky, letting the drops of water gently hit his face as he sobered up. After standing like that for about 5 minutes he went to his car and drove home feeling ready to deal with the consequences of his foolish actions from grief. He arrived home shortly, and his father informed him that he was going to send him to the mainland for a while to get everything out of his system and to calm down. He wasn't happy about this decision, but accepted it none the less.

----

Across town

"Sesshomaru…." A small voice cried out for him.

"No dear, he's not here anymore. You must forget him."

"Forget?"

"Yes, just forget him. He cannot do anything good for you. Sleep now sweetie."

"Mmmm" Kagome drifted off to sleep once again, and her mother smiled at the sight. Glad that she wouldn't have to explain to her daughter why her precious Sesshomaru wasn't at her side yet. She was pleased that her plan had succeeded; Inutashio had called and said that Sesshomaru thought that Kagome was dead. She now did not have to worry about her daughter's heart being broken by some cold, heartless demon that cared nothing for her.

_Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up_

A/N: Okay! As promised, a chapter sooner than the last one was given. I actually wrote more than I thought I would. And I was originally going to leave off at Sesshy going to the mainland for a while, but decided that I couldn't leave you guys thinking that Kagome was dead. And for those fans of her mom, sorry I decided that this time she was going to be one of the bad guys in this story. Don't hate Inutashio though…his role will come into play later, and you'll find that he had no choice but to send Sesshomaru away.

So next chapter will be half Kagome, half Sesshomaru, and its going to skip about 5 years ahead. Get ready, cause I think this is gonna get pretty intense soon.


	9. Where I Stood

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, or Missy Higgins and the song _'Where I stood' _ no matter how much I want to.

Last time '_Glad that she wouldn't have to explain to her daughter why her precious Sesshomaru wasn't at her side yet. She was pleased that her plan had succeeded; Inutashio had called and said that Sesshomaru thought that Kagome was dead. She now did not have to worry about her daughter's heart being broken by some cold, heartless demon that cared nothing for her…'_

The whole chapter is normal POV.

Kagome

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none_

After the accident, Kagome woke up in a room that didn't look familiar at all. The one at the hospital wasn't this color green, and neither was her bedroom. She had no idea where she was, and the fact that she woke up alone put her into a panic. She didn't know if she should scream for help or just go back to sleep and hope that this was just a nightmare and she'd wake up soon with Sesshomaru by her side holding her hand. "Relax Kagome, dear. You're safe; I had you transferred to a new hospital closer to the shrine so it'd be easier to get to you." Her mother spoke noticing that she was awake finally.

"Oh, where is Sesshomaru?" she replied slowly.

"He's gone honey. I'm sorry."

"What? Gone…how? Why? What did you do?! You sent him away didn't you?! You just couldn't stand to see me happy so you sent him away!!"

"Kagome, you will not speak to your mother that way. Now calm down."

"I have nothing more to say to you. I want to be alone, please go." Kagome was cold, and glared at her mother as she got up and left her alone in a room she didn't know. '_Sesshomaru…please come back. I don't want you to leave. Don't listen to my mother.'_ She silently wished. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

Kagome left the hospital 3 days later, and went to the shrine with her mother and the rest of her family, she eventually forgave her mother but she was cold, silent, and indifferent to everyone. She never went back to work and took up to studying all the time at the library by her self. She spent as much time as she could away from the shrine and any place where she might find something that reminded her of Sesshomaru and the fight that ended their relations. It's been five years since the accident, and Kagome is just out of college.

_There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening_

"So…now that you've graduated what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Sango, travel maybe? Yeah I think I'll travel, maybe I'll come see you and Miroku for a while in California."

"Oh! Kagome you totally should! You'll absolutely adore the weather!!" Sango squealed into the phone. "I think you need a break. You've worked so hard these past 4 years; maybe you should just take a break from life. I know you're still hung up on Sesshomaru, but it's time for you to let him go."

"You're right…if he was coming back he would have by now." Her face fell slightly, remembering all the time they had spent together. It seemed just like yesterday that they were racing at the beach, having fun, dancing at the ball. But after that everything goes blank and she can't remember a thing. She chooses not to remember.

"Don't be like that Kagome. I know that he loved you, I saw it in his eyes every time he'd look at you."

"Why Sango? Then why did he leave me?!"

"I don't know Kagome…I don't know."

"I have to go; I'll plan my trip soon…gotta take care of some business before I leave."

"Okay, bye." Kagome hung up. Walking to the door of her apartment, she grabbed a coat, her keys and an umbrella, it was raining again. It always rained when she thought about Sesshomaru, making it seem like the gods were crying for her since she wouldn't cry anymore; she stopped crying a long time ago. Back when she realized that he wasn't coming back for her…that he wasn't just giving her some space to spend time with her family and to regain her strength. No, she gave up that dream long ago.

Not realizing it she had been walking unconsciously for about 10 minutes and was at the park they used to visit. She sat down under the tree; her favorite spot. Her eyes slid closed as she smelled the wet grass and listened to the steady beat of rain on sidewalks and pavement. She was so caught up in the sounds and trying to relax and push Sesshomaru into the back of her mind again that she had let her guard down slightly and never noticed the man walk up to her. "Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" a deep smooth voice asked with concern tingeing it.

Her eyes snapped open. "Oh, yes I'm fine. Just enjoying the rain." Looking at the man he had brown hair that was pulled back in to a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his eyes were such a rich shade of brown that they could have been confused for red.

"You know if you stay out here you'll catch a cold. Can I convince you to come get some coffee with me?"

She was shocked at his forwardness. "But you don't even know me, I could be some crazy chick who sits out in the rain waiting for some man to come up and ask if she's alright and then kill him."

"I suppose you could be that kind of person, but you look to nice to do something like that. I'm Naraku by the way."

Getting up she looked up accepting his outstretched hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Naraku."

"I didn't catch your name…"

"Well, that would be because I didn't give It." she walked away, after his initial shock of her answer wore off, he followed behind her like a lost love-sick puppy. After that Kagome was happier than she had been in years. Naraku had started to show her the life she had almost forgotten. She started to feel warm again, and Sesshomaru showed up in her dreams less and less, she didn't think about him as much. Everything was perfect in her world.

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

A few months went by and Kagome finally decided that it was time for her to go and visit Sango since she hadn't seen her since her and Miroku's wedding. That's when things went wrong. Naraku didn't like the idea of Kagome travelling alone, and demanded that he go with her, when she said no he was furious. He had slapped her face telling her that she would let him go or she would not go at all. Walking away and telling him the he had no right to tell her what to do he ran to her and slammed her into the wall, she was knocked out. A few hours later she woke up and she was in bed, her wrists were tied together on the headboard. Her head was throbbing, and there was a strange ringing in her ears; the room was dark, the clock was blinking 3:30 am in bright red numbers. "Are you ready to cooperate, love?" Naraku said, he was leaning on the door frame. She didn't answer, just stared at him. "Fine, then you give me no choice. You cannot go and you will not leave this apartment until I am sure that I can trust you not to leave while I am gone. You will stay tied to that bed for days if it comes to that."

"Alright, I'll stay in Tokyo. I won't leave without you." He smiled, and walked to her; grabbing her face in his hands he forced a kiss.

"Very wise choice my dear." He proceeded to untie her. "I'm sending you the spa for the weekend, you'll be quite sore after the passionate evening we had. They can also get rid of some of those horrible bruises from you trying to fight." She shrunk back into her mind in horror. He had raped her; thinking about it, images of the fight she put up came rushing into her mind. It was so horrible that anyone else would have been crying their eyes out, but she was Kagome. She couldn't cry. Her virginity was important to her, she wanted to save it until she married, but now that was down the drain. Hearing bumping around and rustling she looked up; Naraku was packing a duffle bag with her stuff. "Get up, we're leaving now." She looked at the clock, time had passed quickly for it was now 6 in the morning, but she couldn't tell because there was no light shining through the drapery. It was raining again.

Naraku dropped her off at the spa and left her there thinking she would just walk in and check in at the front desk. She almost did, until she realized that she wasn't about to deal with an abusive man who acted like a child not accepting the answer no. She took her cell phone out and turned it off; she wouldn't be using it anymore. Noticing the atm sign by the door of the spa she took out her bank card, and the spending card Naraku had given her; she emptied them of all the money. She wasn't as dumb as a lot of people thought she was, they thought she wouldn't know how to save herself if ever put into her current situation. Obviously they were wrong.

Now she walked into the spa asking the receptionist to call a taxi; it was there 10 minutes later. Getting in she told the driver to take her to the airport; using a false name she paid for a plane ticket to America, she was finally going back to California. She boarded the plane and hour later and started her journey to visit Sango. She would have to tell her family about her leaving later. She first had to make sure she was out of the hands of Naraku.

_  
See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside  
_

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru went to work for his father in the mainland as he was told. He stayed there for five years, all the while thinking Kagome was dead, the warmth she had given him disappeared and he was cold to everyone once again. He became a workaholic, so that it was impossible for his mind to stray to her. He'd have a glass of bourbon every now and then whenever he did start to think of her. Everyone was worried about him, his brother stopped hating him out of pity for the fact that he knew Kagome was still alive and that he saw her often but was not allowed to tell, and his father just had to stay away for the fact that he had to send him away so that she could live her life the way her mother had wanted.

Inutashio handed the reigns over to Sesshomaru five years after Kagome's "death" in hopes that he would go back to Tokyo and happen upon her one day since she walked by the office building often, seeming to look for signs of him being around; he never did. He decided to stay on the mainland. Everyone wanted to tell the youkai that his love was still alive, that it was all just the horrible scheming of her mother; but they didn't for fear of what he might do to them in his fury of being lied to.

A phone rang. "Sesshomaru Tashio's office, how may I help you?" his secretary answered.

"This is his father; I need to speak with Sesshomaru immediately."

"Yes sir." The young girl replied, and passed him through to Sesshomaru's direct phone line.

"Father."

"Ah hello son, cold as always I see."

"What do you want?"

"What every father wants…for his firstborn to find a mate and give me some grandchildren to spoil, of course; but since I won't be getting that anytime soon I would like you to come visit your family for a week. I have something I need you to do for me. I cannot give you details over the phone so we must discuss this in person. I'll see you tomorrow evening at 6:30 for dinner, don't be late. Goodbye." The line went dead. Sesshomaru slammed the phone down on the receiver, fuming that his father had once again hung up on him. It was 5 now; the building was starting to pack up, even his ridiculously paid, over worked secretary who didn't leave until 7 was getting restless. He wouldn't be leaving until much later though, the lights in his office were always the last to go out, and he was always the last one out of the building other than the security guard who was posted at the front desk of the massive office building.

Lost in his paper work, Sesshomaru never noticed the young woman come into his office quietly, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a tan trench coat, no doubt she had very interesting garments underneath it, that would leave little to the imagination, but he didn't even give her a second glance. This woman had been trying to get him since he came to the mainland. She would come to his office late in the evening every night, every night she would leave unsuccessful and unsatisfied. Tonight it seemed she wouldn't be going away as easily though. "Sesshy…" she said seductively.

"Woman." Really he saw no reason in calling her this though. She was just out of high school; barely even able to drink. "I suggest you leave, I am in no mood to deal with you nor do I have the time." She huffed and walked out slamming the door.

_  
'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
_

Sniffing the air slightly as he walked in the door, he immediately smelled Izayoi, his father, half brother, and a scent that he recognized from long ago but couldn't quite place who it was. "Sir, you're family is waiting for you in the study. You have a visitor." The servant bowed and walked away. Sesshomaru continued to the study and walked in the door glancing at his family and the woman whose scent he had recognized. He was immediately sent into rage and stormed out of the office without saying anything and walking up the room he normally stayed in when he visited. He was greeted by a picture of Kagome when he entered, in a very un-Sesshomaru-like manner, he flopped onto his bed closing his eyes. A small knock on the door, it was Izayoi.

"Yes?" he said warily as she opened the door.

"Hmm…Sesshomaru, I know that we do not speak often, but you know that she wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. And I know you're still hurting, and I understand if you don't want to speak with her, but please give the woman a chance…she's worried sick—" She was cut off.

"About whom, her precious daughter who died years ago, did she finally start caring about someone other than herself? Or does she wish to blame me for what happened, since she never got the chance to earlier?"

"Sesshomaru! Be respectful!"

"Hn." He mumbled as he got up off his bed and pushed past Izayoi, walking down the hall back into the study walking straight towards none other than Sakura Higurashi. "What do you want from this Sesshomaru?" he demanded.

"It's Kagome."

"She's dead." She looked shocked by his harsh tone, but then realized her mistake in where she started her story.

"No, she's not. She's alive and well…at least I hope she is."

His father butt in, "Sesshomaru, Kagome is alive. She always was, but at the request of her mother we had to make you leave the country so she could recover and go back to having a normal life. Obviously that plan backfired." He stared harshly at Mrs. Higurashi.

_  
And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do  
_

Sesshomaru's gut swelled with hope, Kagome was alive; still out there. He had to find her, and then something struck him. "What do you mean you hope she is well?" he was looking directly at Mrs. Higurashi.

"I mean that a couple days ago she went missing. I've tried calling her apartment, cell phone, and her boyfriend's office." Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red; she had a boyfriend; found another to love her. "At first I thought he was great for her, he was kind and gentle. But then he became violent, she thinks I didn't notice but I notice everything…"

"You didn't interfere though." He stated plainly.

"No, I thought that it would've made her unhappy. I learned after the accident what my interference could do. I saw it unfold in front of my eyes, I never want to see my Kagome go through that kind of pain again."

"So you'd rather see her be beaten to death?! You would rather kill her than make her unhappy?!" he was furious at the stupidity of Kagome's mother; how she had failed her twice now.

"Sesshomaru," Izayoi now spoke up, "We believe that should Kagome still be alive and not in the hands of her boyfriend, then she's in America. Please, go and find her. You're the only one who could possibly find her, and save her from him."

Think for a moment and realizing that this to be his only chance, he agreed. "I'll leave tonight"

"Well done, my boy. I knew we could count on you!"

"Father, do not think you are out of trouble so easily. You all still lied to me." With that he walked out and started packing and making phone calls in order to find Kagome.

_  
'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood_

A/n: Okay this is it! Rate and review. Give me some ideas on when and how you all think Sesshomaru should find Kagome. Oh and I posted this one a bit late cause I got stuck on Sesshomaru's part, but I pulled through. Spring break is over now, so I'm thinking one update about once a week, because this quarter I have to get amazing grades. Ciao!


	10. City

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha, or Sara Barreilles and the song _City_ no matter how much I want to.

Last time '_"Sesshomaru," Izayoi now spoke up, "We believe that should Kagome still be alive and not in the hands of her boyfriend, then she's in America. Please, go and find her. You're the only one who could possibly find her, and save her from him." Think for a moment and realizing that this to be his only chance, he agreed. "I'll leave tonight"_

'

Normal POV

_There's a harvest each saturday night  
At the bars filled with perfume and hitching a ride  
A place you can stand for one night and get gone  
It's clear this conversation ain't' doing a thing  
Cause these boys only listen to me when i sing  
And i don't feel like singing tonight  
All the same songs  
_

She was laughing, the breeze blowing her hair in the field. "Come on! Sessh…dance with me...Please?" she pouted, unable to resist he could only oblige to her simple request.

"Anything, Kagome."

She smirked. "Will you kiss me then?" he kissed her on the nose, she was unsatisfied, "Again!" he repeated, but this time on her left cheek, "I don't think you're getting this…try again." She sighed as he kissed her right cheek. Exasperated, "Oh, never—" finally he kissed her lips. They stood in a field kissing passionately; when they broke apart only to breathe Kagome looked up at him with intense eyes. "Sesshomaru….I—"

And that is where his dream always left off; always left him wondering if she loved him, if she cared. He growled slightly rolling over in his bed. Across the hall he heard small feet heading towards the door. Immediately he calmed down and waited for Rin to enter the room, scared awake because of yet another nightmare. He had found Rin near the airport just as he was leaving to find Kagome; the poor little girl was in a box, rubbing her skin to stay warm, whimpering, and crying for someone to "please help!" Sesshomaru was the only one who granted her wish. So he brought her with him into the United States. A soft knock; he really didn't know why she always knocked. "Come in Rin."

She came in without hesitations, and crawled up on the bed as he patted the empty space next to him. He caught a glimpse of her light blue eyes and immediately thought back to Kagome '_they're the same color,' _he thought bitterly. His thought was disturbed though, by a light snoring sound; Rin was already sleeping again. Allowing himself to doze off he turned his lamp of once again and hoped to dream of Kagome completely this time.

--

_Here in these deep city lights  
Girl could get lost tonight  
I'm finding every reason to be gone  
Nothing here to hold on to  
Could i hold you?_

"Sango!" a woman yelled with joy and sadness in her voice.

"Kagome! Your mother called me a couple days ago! She told me to look out for you…why did you runaway?" Sango asked without noticing that she was wearing winter-like clothes in the end of spring. Kagome stopped cold. "I should call and tell her you're alright."

"NO! You can't do that!"

"I know you're still upset with her but she deserves to know that you're not dead."

"No, that's exactly why you can't call her. If you do, he'll find me. He'll find me and do things. God knows what things. It'll just be bad….no one can know that I'm here, understand?"

"I…what's going on Kagome? Why are you dressed for winter?" she started to lift the sleeve and Kagome pulled away.

"I ran away because Naraku was beating me. He also raped me. I ran away because I'm sick of it. I'm sick of him…Sango I miss Sesshomaru. Why did he have to leave me?"

"Kagome, I think you should know…" she paused, "Sesshomaru didn't leave by choice. Your mother had you moved from the hospital you were in. He thinks you're dead."

"What? Dead….but that's not possible!"

"It's true. I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome froze; she was dead to him, while she was living. He didn't even know about her anymore. She had to contact him, she would find him and hope that he'd take her back even though she had disappeared from his life.

---

While Sesshomaru was on the west coast he had started to pick up his father's business in America. Everything was going good and the small office building where he had found himself more often, waiting for his investigators to pick up word on Kagome, he had met one of Kagome's old friends there working for him. He couldn't quite place where he had met this person, just that they both knew Kagome, and they had both met somewhere before.

"Sesshomaru, you look distracted," the man paused, "thinking of that woman you're trying to find again?"

"Miroku…what do you want?"

"When are you going to tell me this girl's name?

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because…er… because I can help you find her, I know many people and have many contacts in this country. I bet that I could find her in a week if you only told me her name."

"I don't believe you. You lie."

"Ah, but I don't. I could very well tell you her exact location, if only I knew her name," he gave a knowing smile hoping that he could find out who this mystery girl is.

"Fine, I'll give you a week to find her," Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he was telling someone who she was when he knew full well that she could be dead, "Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Miroku froze, he thought for a moment, and then bust out laughing. "What amuses you so much?"

"You have been searching for Kagome this whole time?! Ha ha ha! I don't even need one day to find her!"

Stupefied couldn't describe how Sesshomaru was feeling at the moment, "What? You know where she is?"

"Of course I do," still laughing, "Kagome, has been living with Sango and I for about 3 months. Actually come to think of it, you got here about two weeks after she did."

"You mean to tell me that I've been looking for her everywhere and all this time she's been with you? How did I not smell her on you?"

"Well… I guess it's because she won't talk either of us. Kagome goes to work, eats dinner then goes to sleep. She's very depressed." Hearing this outraged Sesshomaru to the point that Miroku had to excuse himself before he was seriously injured, leaving in fear of his life. A few moments later he was called back into Sesshomaru's office.

"I want to meet her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course…I want her to know from me that I did not abandon her. Kagome at least deserves to know that, even if she doesn't want me back."

"Yes, alright….you realize you don't look the same, yes?"

"I'm aware."

"Alright; then I'll take you to meet her this weekend for a dinner party Sango and I are having."

_--  
The situation's always the same  
You got your wolves in their clothes whispering Hollywood's name  
Stealing gold from the silver they see  
But it's not me  
_

The water broke, and Kagome emerged with a gasp, the water was cold and the night was cool. The perfect conditions to relax, and work out the stressful kinks from her depressed state of mind; a sound came, and the back porch light turned on. "Kagome, what are you doing out here so late at night? You'll catch a cold, and you know that you need to be rested for the dinner tomorrow evening."

She sighed at how much Sango sounded like her own mother. "Oh you're right, I guess. I'll be in, in a minute."

"Okay, thank you." She smiled softly and turned around, leaving Kagome alone again. Kagome really didn't like the thought of entertaining guests at the moment. The only man she'd ever loved thought that she was dead, and she didn't have the heart to mess around with his life and let him know that she is alright. Getting out of the pool she walked to the table and grabbed the towel she had laid out, and stared up at the stars, they were beautiful and rarely seen in Tokyo. She remembered a night that she had forgotten since she 'died'. One Friday evening she and Sesshomaru went into the country for a date, and they lay under the stars. She pressed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and watching the twinkling shining down on them. The whole cliché was so amazing to her, that she always chose not to remember it for fear of breaking down completely.

Walking inside she saw a mug on the table filled with tea and a note underneath it reading '_Dear Kagome, drink this tea so you don't get sick, get some rest, and don't forget that you need to wear something semi-formal to dinner tomorrow. Also Miroku says that he has a surprise for you that he thinks you'll enjoy very much. But he won't even tell me what it is. Goodnight. Sango' _sighing she put the note down picked up the tea and headed to her room to sleep. Sleep did not come though, she could only think of amber eyes, and arms holding her, comforting her. Then again if the arms were holding her she obviously wouldn't need comforting. With that thought she drifted into a light sleep only to wake every few hours with a jolt from a horrifying nightmare.

Morning came and the house started to awaken. All but Kagome had gotten out of bed but Kagome until the door bell rang. Her eyes burst open frantically, she jumped out of bed and ran to the shower and quickly washed herself and as much of her hair she could. Getting out she dried off and turned the blow dryer, straightening it with the heat and a brush. She combed it out once it was dry and made sure it was silky and smooth, she arranged her side swept bangs so that they covered her forehead but not her eyes. Then moving on, she added some mascara and a light pink lip gloss. Running into her bedroom, she quickly changed into her under garments, and stood at her closet wondering what to wear. "Hmmm, semi-formal…what do I have that's semi-formal?" noticing a tea length dress in red she pulled it out. It was strapless and hugged her curves just enough. Deciding that it was appropriate she wiped the lip gloss of and put the dress on, and then quickly ran back into the bathroom to find her red lipstick, putting it on she then ran back to the closet and grabbed some white sling-back pumps to finish off the look.

She quickly bounded down the stairs and walked into the kitchen hoping to find Sango and Miroku but they weren't there, she checked the living room, and then the basement. She then finally checked the backyard and saw Sango standing by the poolside with a little girl. Catching her breath she headed for the door, opened it then walked out as everyone turned to stare at her. "Sorry I'm la—" she met eyes with golden eyes, strong arms, silver hair, then darkness.

_Here in these deep city lights  
Girl could get lost tonight  
I'm finding every reason to be gone  
There's nothing here to hold on to  
Could i hold you?_

_Calling out somebody save me i feel like i'm fading away  
Am i gone?  
Calling out somebody save me i feel like i'm fading_

"Is she alright?"

"She is fine; you do not think I would let her fall do you?"

"Uh, no. I was just making sure, sorry."

"Sesshomaru? Why did the pretty lady go to sleep?" a childish, girls voice spoke.

"She's just shocked sweetie," came Sango's voice. Sensing strong arms supporting her, Kagome started to move and let out a small moan. Slowly, she opened her eyes and immediately saw Sango and Miroku with looks of worry on their faces.

"Oh, Sango… I had the strangest dream. I walked out and you'll never believe who I saw!"

"Oh, I think I will." She replied.

"Who did you see?" a baritone voice interrupted. Kagome's eyes widened, and Sesshomaru genuinely smiled.

"Sesshomaru?!" she touched his face, and tears came to her eyes. "How did you find me? You thought I was dead!"

"Shhh… we'll talk about it over dinner, right now you just need to be calm."

"Alright." She agreed laying her head on his sculpted chest.

_  
In these deep city lights  
Girl could get lost tonight  
I'm finding every reason to be gone  
There's nothing here to hold on to  
Could i hold on to you?_

Okay guys, sorry that took so long. It took me a while to throw around my ideas and the idea that Kayami Naru gave me, thank you tons for it by the way :]]

Now they know each other still exist. I'm happy, you should be happy, let's all be happy! Rate and review.

Until next time, ciao!!


	11. Finaly

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha_,_ no matter how much I want to.

Last time: "_Catching her breath she headed for the door, opened it then walked out as everyone turned to stare at her. "Sorry I'm la—"she met eyes with golden eyes, strong arms, silver hair, then darkness."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Kagome, it's time to wake up! You said you wanted to go to the lake today." She rolled over and hid her face in the pillows trying to stay in the dreamland. "Kagome, don't be difficult, it's time to get up. Now, or I'm bringing in reinforcements!" Curious as to whom that would be she considered staying in bed. "Alright, you leave me no choice." Sango left and closed the door. A moment later it opened but no sound came. The weight on one side of the bed shifted down as someone got in next to her. _Sesshomaru_ she thought. The blankets moved as he got under them, and she waited with baited breath for him to put his arms around her waist.

"Rise and shine, beautiful." A deep tenor voice said. Sesshomaru had started to put his hands around her waist but instead he slipped them under her shirt and onto her back. Kagome shrieked, and he smirked at his clever idea.

"Ice cubes!!! Are you kidding me!?" she jumped out of bed.

"I most certainly am not. You were warned to get up. You chose to ignore it, so you paid the price." She scoffed at him.

"Jerk."

"My pleasure."

"I'm going to get dressed now." She said opening the closet. Picking out a blue and white sundress she turned around to see Sesshomaru still lying in her bed. "Umm, you can go now."

"No, I will stay to make sure you don't get back in bed."

"You think you can stop me from getting back in bed?" she grinned evilly.

"Of course I can." She started to walk over to the bed on the side he was sitting on. Crawling on top of him she smiled and planted a kiss on both of his cheeks and then rolled off on the other side of the bed.

"Ah, but you see you didn't stop me, because now I am in bed."

"And that is where you went wrong." Now it was his turn to be evil. Pouncing on her, with his knees on either side of her hips, he started tickling her until she was screaming and laughing with tears in her eyes. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Are you going to get up now?" she nodded, and he kissed her lips quickly and got off leaving her to get changed. Running to the bathroom she turned the water on and got into the shower quickly washing up and getting out. Pulling on her dress she stepped out of her room and headed downstairs. "Glad you could join us."

"Whatever." She said as she stuck he tongue out.

"Be careful Kagome or we might have Sesshomaru take care of that tongue for us." Kagome blushed a deep red and everyone laughed at her expense.

"Let's eat shall we?" Sango said holding a plate of pancakes. After eating Sesshomaru announced that he would be driving his own vehicle to the lake.

"I'll go with you." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded. The house left 15 minutes later. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to his car and opened the passenger side car door for Kagome. "Thanks," she said with a slight blush. Throughout the drive Sesshomaru asked Kagome questions about what she had been doing with her time since the accident, and listened as she explained all the things she did. When she asked him the same question he answered by telling her that after her "death" he went straight to work in China so that her mothers plan would work.

Arriving at the lake before Miroku and Sango, the couple parked and sat on the hood of Sesshomaru's car. "Kagome…" he paused and looked at her.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Then what is it? You can't just stop talking like tha—" he pulled her into a loving embrace that she knew full well would not be happening if others were around. He may show her some emotions, but he never did in front of a crowd. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his waist and basked in the moment.

"It was killing me. I agreed to working because it kept me from thinking of you. Headaches, I had them for months. I would drink myself into oblivion every night. Kagome, I missed you so much." He said in barely above a whisper. Tears came to her eyes, at the sound of his confession.

"It's alright now. I'm here, and I'm staying. Everything is going to be ok now. I promise." _This is so unlike him… so I meant something to him after all._ She wrapped her arms around his neck. Basking in the moment the couple were unaware of their company until Miroku cleared his throat. Blushing a little Kagome turned. "Oh, hello, glad you could finally join us."

"How long have you been here?" Sango asked.

"Not too long, maybe like 30 minutes?" she looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. "It's nothing to worry about though. So who's hungry?"

"Not yet. How about we play a game of volleyball before we eat?" Miroku piped up.

"Sounds good! Sesshomaru is on my team!!" Kagome shouted; volleyball was her favorite game. Running to the court after stealing the ball in Miroku's hand she started warming up. She served the ball and it landed out of the court and in the bushes. She heard a surprised cry from within them, and some rustling of the leaves.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" the voice of a child sounded. Kagome ran over to the bush and looked over them. Right there was sitting a small fox demon all alone, and looking quite scared.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Are you parents around? What's your name?" she questioned. The boy looked stunned and even more scared thinking he was in trouble.

"Now, now Kagome, let's not scare him." Sesshomaru said from behind her.

"Humph… are you hungry little guy?" the boys eyes widened as he nodded yes. "Ok, well you come with us, and we'll figure out what's going on 'kay?"

"O-o-ok" he agreed. While the group was eating lunch Kagome discovered that the little boy was Shippo, and his mother had taken him to the park a day ago and while he was playing in the water she said she would be right back but never came back for him. When she asked about his father his eyes went misty and he said that his mother wasn't nice to him so he left one day when he was in school, and then he got in an accident and died. Kagome was almost brought to tears by this young demon's story. Stopping to think the situation over, and the options she finally spoke.

"Well then, since you're alone, why don't you stay with me? I could adopt you if you want?" Shippo's face lit up as he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you! I would like that very much!" having finished lunch and the very important conversation the group went to play volleyball in the sand courts. They played for most of the afternoon, only stopping for a break when the ice cream cart came around. Shippo gladly ate a chocolate cone while sitting on Kagome's lap. Going back to their game, an announcement came on the park's loud speakers. **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE STAY UNTIL 8 O'CLOCK TO SEE THE WEEKLY FIREWORKS SHOW!!** Shippo looked over joyed at the announcement. "Kagome, can we stay for the fireworks? I've never gotten to see them!"

Looking around the group for approval, she turned to the little boy and nodded smiling, "Of course we can!"

After a few more hours of playing volleyball, and sitting out in the sun 8 o'clock when the fireworks started and it was too dark to see anymore. Pulling out the picnic blanket that the group had been using before Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat down together while Sesshomaru and Kagome went to his car to get another blanket.

Holding hands they walked to the car, Kagome was smiling and laughing as they talked. When the couple got to the car Sesshomaru opened the door to the back seat and motioned for Kagome to get in, once they were both settled he leaned in towards Kagome's neck and started kissing it. Relaxing into his touch she leaned into his chest allowing him to embrace her as she ran her hands through his hair. He growled his approval. The first explosion went off and Kagome jumped. "It's alright, only the fireworks," Sesshomaru informed her breathlessly. She nodded.

"But we really should be getting back though." A little disappointed that their excursion had ended early Sesshomaru nodded and reached under the seat grabbing a blanket, and then helped Kagome out of his car. Grabbing his hand she leaned her head on his arm as she started walking. She was quickly stopped though when he didn't move. "Hum… what is it?"

He looked at her intensely and said, "Would you accompany me this evening at my lake house?" he smirked in the dark at her stunned face.

"Uh… yeah sure." She said blushing. Now he grasped her hand and started walking with her next to him as they went back to the group. Once there Sango turned to Kagome and gave a questioning glance, but didn't ask the question on the tip of her tongue._ Where have you two been? _Thinking to herself instead of potentially embarrassing Kagome with the question.

"Glad you could join us." Miroku said with a smile on his face, Kagome turned away blushing, and Sango smacked him. "What?!?"

"You know what." Kagome glanced her thanks at Sango, and the two girls got up and left to walk a bit. Once they were out of Sesshomaru's ear shot Sango started drilling the questions.

"He wants me to go to his lake house for the night."

"And?"

"I said yes. Would you mind taking Shippo home with you?"

"Sure thing, and when you get back tomorrow I want lots of details."

"Ha, ok." With that conversation finished they walked back laughing and talking to join the men. Kagome sat down on the blanket next to Sesshomaru and laid her head down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. As he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes allowing her to only feel and hear him and nothing else.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. Shippo looks about ready to fall asleep. We'll take him home alright?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." Kagome replied.

"Night!" Shippo said running up to hug Kagome once before leaving. After walking to the parking lot the group went their separate ways and left the park. Kagome held Sesshomaru's hand all the way back to the car until he opened her door for her, and then walked back to his side to get in. He started up the car and sped off to his lake house, in a hurry because he didn't want his preparations to be in vain.

Pulling up the driveway he ran out of his seat and got to Kagome before she could even think. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen, where he had a meal prepared for them. The island bar table was lit with two candles and Kagome's favorite dishes were laid out. "Are you hungry?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver as she nodded taking the fork next to her plate and ate in small bites but soon found she wasn't hungry at all. While she was eating she hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't with her anymore. Getting up she cleared her plate then put it in the dishwasher, and covered all the leftovers and put them away. Just as she went to start washing a pan a hand twisted around her waist and she jumped. "Don't worry, its only me." Sesshomaru's baritone voice said in a whisper. Immediately she relaxed as he ran his hands up her arms, and then snaked them back down to her hands, as he kissed her neck. She turned around and he lifted her onto the counter. He put his hands on her waist just under her shirt as she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, he kissed her, and just like that both of their controls were gone, and they enjoyed a night of passion together.

* * *

Kagome's POV

A bright light shone in my face, I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that a huge glass window had its curtains pulled back and I had a full view of the mountains and the lake. It was a beautiful sight. I rolled over hoping to run into Sesshomaru, but when I didn't I panicked. I looked around the room and noticed there were at least four doors. Getting up out of bed I went to the first doors, I opened it and was overwhelmed with the scent of Sesshomaru, and his clothes, a closet. I closed that door and moved to a pair of double doors, and I was greeted with an indoor spring and bathroom. I decided that taking a bath would ease my nerves and Sesshomaru would probably come back when I was finished, so I got in and closed my eyes relaxing and letting the minerals in the water work their magic on my sore body. It was so calming I didn't notice when Sesshomaru came in, until he once again tried to kill me with his sneakiness. "How are you feeling this morning?" he chuckled as I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"I'm fine thank you." My stomach growled, and I blushed, "do you have any food?

"Of course my dear, it's waiting for you in the bedroom." After that he left, and I changed into a dress I found on a hanger, then I walked into the bedroom and Sesshomaru was sitting at a table by the huge window, reading a newspaper. "Come, sit and enjoy the view with me." I nodded and sat down to eat breakfast. I noticed that he was acting strange, like he had something important to say, or wanted to ask me something.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine." Raising an unbelieving brow, I forced him to push forward and speak. "Just thinking."

"Come on, you can tell me." His reply threw me off completely.

"Marry me." I stared at him, my eyes filling up with tears of joy. "Marry me, and you'll always be safe. You won't have to worry about your mother or Naraku." I was completely speechless. So I did the only thing I could to tell him yes. I walked around the table and kissed him passionately; nodding my head once we broke for air.

"When?" I asked.

"Today, tomorrow, whenever you want." I smiled as I knew I had finally gotten him back, and he was mine forever.

* * *

A/N::OH JEEZ! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!! I've been insanely busy, with moving, and volleyball, and now school has started. So I decided to end this story here, and I'll make a sequel, starting around December, when I go on winter vacation. Because right now I just don't have the time to write. Watch out for the sequel.

Once again, sorry it took so long. Ciao!


End file.
